Knocking On Hell's Door
by ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers
Summary: What if Belle had been the one to answer the door when Gaston came knocking?


Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, sadly enough. Not a single OC in here.

"You're not a monster," she insisted, "You think you're uglier than you are. That's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Hm?"

Sweet little Belle; she knew nothing of dark magic or the sinister purposes of a mirror. She knew them only as reflections, not as spyglasses. Still, this whole conversation was a bit...unnerving, and she was awfully bold today. He couldn't quite bring himself to tell her off for her curiosity, and he was fighting the strange urge to let her in.

There was a knock at the door. Rumplestiltskin had never been so relieved and yet so annoyed.

He sensed no magical presence, and so he pushed a little further. He knew this person, had seen him briefly. The big tall brute that had held Belle back as though she were a child, uncapable of her own decisions.

_Gaston._

Belle hopped off the table and smoothed her skirts, walking towards the door. Rumplestiltskin's anxiety spiked.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing?"

She stared at him, "Answering the door," she said matter-of-factly, "I am the caretaker, after all. Were you expecting company?"

"No...were you?"

Belle giggled and shook her head, as if he meant it as a joke. He watched her walk towards the front doors, helpless to stop her. Telling her "no" would clue her in to the fact that something was amiss. Then again she would see that something was amiss as soon as she opened the doors.

He glanced down at his chipped cup, listening intently. He was prepared to step in should this "knight" try and steal from him.

Belle was surprised to say the least as she opened the doors. Gaston looked a little surprised as well, and he lowered his sword awkwardly.

"Lady Belle, we must depart at once!" He announced.

"What?"

"Now, while the beast is distracted. My horse is waiting just outside the gates."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, lips fighting back a smile, "Gaston, it's very sweet of you to come here...but I don't need rescuing."

Both Rumplestiltskin and Gaston wore the same perplexed expression, even if they couldn't see each other.

Gaston's forehead creased, "What do you mean you don't need rescuing? If you could you would have fled by now...right?"

Belle shook her head, letting a small chuckle slip, "I gave him my word."

"But he's a _monster_."

"It doesn't change anything. I said forever, and I meant it," she shrugged, "And you know...he's actually been very kind and gentle with me."

Gaston stared at her as if she had gone mad, and perhaps she had.

"You are under some sort of spell," he decided, grabbing her wrist, "Come, we will have the clerics cleanse you upon our return."

Rumplestiltskin was one second away from interfering, but he heard Belle so clearly it froze him to his seat.

"NO!" She tore her hand away from Gaston's grasp and he looked utterly bewildered. "Listen to me, for once! I am not about to break my deal with Rumplestiltskin! I will not sacrifice the safety of my people just so that you can return home some sort of hero!" She took a deep breath, "This was my decision, the only one I've ever made on my own. I don't want that taken away from me."

Gaston frowned as he peered at her, "You've become quite..." He glanced down at her maid dress, "...unladylike in the few months you've been trapped her."

Belle sighed, "Maybe I have become a bit more...outspoken," she agreed, "But that's because I feel now that someone is actually listening to me...treats me like I'm another human being instead of a fragile decoration. That maybe someone...understands." She took a deep breath and shook her head dismissively, "You need to leave, before he turns you into a snail or something. I can escort you to the gate."

Gaston's chest swelled, "No, I think that will be unnecessary. Farewell, Lady Belle, and may his spell over you break," He swirled his cape around and descended the stairs, somehow managing to walk even with the gaping wound in his pride.

Rumplestiltskin heard the doors close and hurriedly downed the remains of his tea, trying to act like he had been doing something _other_ than eavesdropping.

She strolled back in and he glanced up as innocently as he could muster.

"Who was it, dearie?" He queried.

Belle shook her head, "Just an old woman selling flowers," she insisted, helping herself to a cup of tea, "I told her you weren't interested."

Rumplestiltskin continued trying to process what he had overheared. Belle had no intention of leaving... She did not see him as a monster... He wasn't sure if he should encourage or discourage such notions.

They did leave a warm tingling sensation in his chest, though.

**IIIII**

Just a "what if" scenario that's been bugging me for awhile. Because seriously, Belle pretty much going "thanks but no thanks" to Gaston's attempts at macho-ness is entertaining.


End file.
